Building:Town hall
and }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description At the heart of the town you can find the Town hall, through which the town grows and flourishes. The smart civil servants that work at the town hall, love to give you information about your local population. __NOWYSIWYG__ General information The Town hall is a place to go for an overview of your town. The Town hall allows you to see the net gold, the garrison limit and the housing capacity of your town, how much space is occupied, how happy or unhappy your citizens are, the population growth, the distribution of your citizens, as workers, scientists, priests, and the corruption percentage, if any. It also allows you to change your town's name. It also provides 2,500 storage per resource in addition to any Warehouses that you may have and/or the Dump. Every expansion of the Town hall increases the maximum number of citizens allowed in your town. When looking at a town in the town view screen, there are a set of backgrounds that change as your Town Hall level is increased. As well as the background changes there are also new features introduced (such as; roads, parks, fountains and gazebos). Also, once every few levels the Town hall changes your town icon in island view and adds more scenery to your town. __NOWYSIWYG__ Storage capacity The Town hall has a storage capacity of 2,500 storage per resource, this is separate from what the Warehouses and the Dump can hold. Its capacity can be increased to 5,000 when the Ambrosia option " Steam Lifter " is used to double your storage capacity. Town Views Battlefield Sizes The size of a battlefield depends on the Town Hall level: * Levels 1 through 4 have a "Mini" battlefield. * Levels 5 through 9 have a "small" battlefield * Levels 10 through 16 have a "medium" battlefield * Levels 17 through 24 have a "large" battlefield * Levels 25 and up have a "big"/huge battlefield. __NOWYSIWYG__ Housing space Some researches add housing space for extra citizens: * Well Digging provides extra space for 50 citizens only at your capital. * Holiday increases space by 50 citizens in all of your towns. * Utopia provides extra space for another 200 citizens only at your capital (a total of +300 housing space at your capital). * The Economic Future researches increase housing space by 20 citizens in all of your towns for every level you research. __NOWYSIWYG__ Satisfaction In order to fill the housing space provided by the Town hall, you need to keep your citizens happy. Happiness can be increased by building, upgrading, and utilizing the features of Taverns and Museums and also directly via some researches. __NOWYSIWYG__ Action points Action points can also be interpreted as "Number of things you can do at the same time from that city". Action points are spent when trading, attacking and blockading other towns. Each action costs one action point, regardless of the numbers of units and ships involved, and the action point is returned when the action is finished. Scattered troops or fleets do not cost any action points. * You start off with 3 action points, and acquire a new action point for every 4 levels of the Town hall (see the chart below for details). * Players with a garrison rights treaty start off with 1 action point, and acquire a new action point for every 4 levels of the Town hall (see the chart below for details). __NOWYSIWYG__ Aborting actions Armies and fleets can be recalled when they are traveling to their destination. This will make them turn back immediately towards the town from which they came, but the action point will only be freed when they arrive. Thus, the further away they were, the longer it will take for them to get back. If an army has already arrived at its destination, it can't be recalled until it finishes the mission. * When Cargo Ships are carrying goods between a player's own towns, they are freed up immediately when they arrive. However, when they are going to a foreign town, they must both leave and return, taking twice as long. * When deploying units to occupy other towns, even those that belong to alliance members, the action points are released once the units successively occupy the town or upon returning home, after a failed deployment, such as when an enemy blockade prevents it. * When deploying ships to occupy other ports, even those that belong to alliance members, the action points are released once the units successively occupy the port or upon returning home, after a failed deployment, such as when an enemy blockade prevents it. __NOWYSIWYG__ Garrison limit The Town hall contributes to your Land Garrison limit. : Every level of the Town hall provides +50 spaces for your units. __NOWYSIWYG__ Town notices Notices are a small tab in the Town hall view. It informs you if your town is subject to corruption: # A town without notices: # A town with notices: __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details The time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack 1,800 \times 1.17^\text{Level} + 1,080\right \rbrack } . The accumulative time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade up to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Accumulative building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack \cfrac{210,600}{17} \times \left (\ 1.17^\text{Level} -\ 1\ \right ) + 1,080 \times \text{Level}\right \rbrack - 3,186} Due to the large number of templates used to display the information on this building, we are breaking this building's expansion levels down into groups of 5, instead of the normal grouping of 10. Building:Town hall/0-5|0 - 5 Building:Town hall/6-10|6 - 10 Building:Town hall/11-15|11 - 15 Building:Town hall/16-20|16 - 20 Building:Town hall/21-25|21 - 25 Building:Town hall/26-30|26 - 30 Building:Town hall/31-35|31 - 35 Building:Town hall/36-40|36 - 40 Building:Town hall/41-45|41 - 45 Building:Town hall/46-48|46 - 48 __NOWYSIWYG__